You Know You're Obsessed With Smosh When
by XxUnwrittenxX
Summary: Just a little fun list of signs when you know you're obsessed with Smosh. Rated T for one use of foul language and because I am a paranoid person... Don't judge. Leave any more things I forgot to put on the list in your review and I'll add them later on! Please R&R!


**You KNOW you're obsessed with Smosh when...**

* * *

**1.) Instead of exclaiming "FUCK!", you yell, "FIRETRUCK!"  
**

**2.) You ship Smosh with each other and/or other YouTubers they know.  
**

**3.) You call them by their full names: Ex. Ian Andrew Hecox  
**

**4.) You subscribe to ElSmosh even if you don't know Spanish. (For those reading who know Spanish, you subscribe to Smosh even if you don't know English.)  
**

**5.) You anxiously await the newest Smosh videos on every single channel.**

**6.) You know the names of the videos in order of uploading to the channel.**

**7.) You know their songs by heart.**

**8.) You've sent fan art to them even if it wasn't good.**

**9.) You tweet them every day they tape Lunchtime with Smosh hoping they'll answer your questions.**

**10.) You leave comments on other YouTubers' videos saying either, "You should be more like Smosh!" or "You should collab with Smosh!"**

**11.) You only like videos that have mentions of Smosh or the actual Smosh guys in them.**

**12.) You dream about Ian and/or Anthony.**

**13.) You know their birthdays and leave them comments saying "Happy Birthday, Anthony/Ian!" when that day comes.**

**14.) You only watch the Gametime with Smosh and Game Bang videos on SmoshGames because they're the only videos with Smosh in them.**

**15.) You constantly comment to them, "Please upload videos every day!"**

**16.) You have subscribed to anyone who has ever known Smosh or worked with them.**

**17.) You believe that Smosh is God.**

**18.) You have an account on and comment on everything they post.**

**19.) You have multiple accounts.**

**20.) You have multiple YouTube accounts just to subscribe to Smosh.**

**21.) You try to send them ideas for new videos.**

**22.) You try to re-enact their videos.**

**23.) You dis others who comment bad things about Smosh.**

**24.) You want to kill Ian and/or Anthony's girlfriend(s) and have Ian and/or Anthony all to yourself.**

**25.) You've thought about moving to California to meet them.**

**26.) You have tried sneaking into VidCon just to meet them and get their autograph.**

**27.) You have met them and gotten their autographs at VidCon.**

**28.) You buy everything that Smosh makes for merchandise.**

**29.) You have every song by them on your iPod/MP3 player/music player.**

**30.) You have bought all three of their albums.**

**31.) You go on YouTube just to watch Smosh.**

**32.) You read Smosh fanfictions and love them, no matter how weird or different they might be.**

**33.) You're daydreaming about Smosh right now as you read this.**

**34.) You've just started daydreaming about Smosh.**

**35.) You favorite every single Smosh fanfic you see.**

**36.) You make Smosh Facebook Pages for fans.**

**37.) You like Smosh on Facebook in every single category you can possibly like something in. Ex. Favorite Athletes- Smosh. Interests- Smosh. Favorite Sports- Smosh.**

**38.) Whenever you go on Twitter, you start singing "Finding twitter questions!" even if you aren't looking for questions.**

**39.) You wish you were Mari or the SmoshGames guys.**

**40.) You bash people with bowl haircuts because Anthony doesn't like bowl haircuts.**

**41.) You defend Ian's bowl haircut every chance you get.**

**42.) You have specific favorite moments in every video.**

**43.) You can perform the Boxman Dance.**

**44.) You know who impersonates Boxman.**

**45.) You're looking up Smosh on Wikipedia, even if you know everything there is to know about Smosh.**

**46.) You constantly tell everyone about Smosh.**

**47.) You and your best friend call each other Ian and Anthony, or others call you two Smosh.**

**48.) You play every single video game they play on SmoshGames.**

**49.) You quote Smosh every chance you get.**

**50.) You could name about 500 more things to put on this list.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading, everyone! Next fanfic should be SmoshGames! You guys are all firetrucking awesome, and I hope you have a fantastic day!**


End file.
